dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Piccolo
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth=May 9th, Age 753 |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age 762) May 12, Age 767 |Height=7'4" |Weight=255 lbs. |Address= |Occupation=Martial artist |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect = Piccolo (alternate timeline counterpart) Katas (grandfather) Nameless Namekian (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father/incarnation) Kami (father/good counterpart) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Piano (brother) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Nail (permanent fusee) Future Gohan (student) Grand Elder Guru (second father due to fusion with Nail) Future Dende (brother due to fusion with Nail) Cargo (brother due to fusion with Nail) Moori (brother due to fusion with Nail) Future King Kai (mentor) Cell/Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Piccolo is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo in Future Trunks' timeline. He is seen in the prologue during Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow". Biography Early life and Goku's death Future Piccolo's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764, when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline altered). Two years later, in Age 766, Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus and was unable to be wished back, due to the death being of natural cause. Battle against the Androids On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer androids would appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Piccolo and the other Z Fighters would engage the androids in battle. Future Piccolo was killed by Future Android 18 when she delivered a swift kick to his chest. He was the first of the Z Fighters to be killed by the androids (and, being fused with him, Future Nail died as well). When Future Piccolo died, Kami died as well, and so the Dragon Balls became useless; therefore, neither the Z Fighters, who would all also perish, nor any normal citizen who got killed by the Androids could be wished back. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, and Future Piccolo's death had a great impact on him, who later states he thinks about how the androids killed Piccolo when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Future Piccolo died three days after his 14th birthday (Piccolo ages differently, possibly due to being a reincarnation). Cell's timeline Cell mentions Future Piccolo to Present Piccolo in his retelling of how he obtained his cells, noting Future Piccolo's death at the hands of Future Nappa. Future Piccolo's cells were taken and integrated into Cell. Techniques and special abilities *'Risking it all for a friend' - Future Piccolo used this technique to save Future Gohan from Future Nappa's Bomber DX in Cell's timeline. Fusion Fusion with Future Nail Like his counterpart from the Present Timeline, Future Piccolo fused with Future Nail on Namek. However, he never gets the chance to fuse with Future Kami due to his death at the hands of the Androids. Video game appearances Future Piccolo appears as an enemy in Future Gohan's Arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Before fighting, Future Piccolo tells Future Gohan that he has nothing more that he needs to learn from him, and Future Gohan reflects that he would not have made it this far without Future Piccolo's help. Voice actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa *FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat *AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However, in The History of Trunks, Future Piccolo was shown as the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. Gallery Future_Piccolo_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Piccolo in Cell's flashback PiccoloA18-2.JPG|Future Piccolo attacks Future 18 (TV special prologue) 136025-vlcsnap 88639 super.jpg|Future 18 finds Piccolo (anime flashback) PiccoloA18.JPG|Future Piccolo dodges Future 18 (anime flashback) Dbz164-06.jpg|Future 18 delivers a swift kick to Future Piccolo's chest References ru:Будущий Пикколо pt-br:Piccolo do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Future Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters